falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Kraft des Atoms
thumb ist eine der frühesten Fallout 3 Nebenquests. Die Quest kann der Protagonist annehmen, sobald er die Vault 101 verlassen und Megaton erreicht hat. Allgemeines Die Quest "Die Kraft des Atoms" ist eine der ersten Aufgaben, die der Protagonist nach dem Verlassen der Vault 101 annehmen kann. Wie so oft in Fallout 3 gibt es eine "gute" und eine "böse" Variante, die Quest abzuschließen. Für die Entwicklung des Charakters der Spielfigur ist das extrem wichtig, da die schlechte Karma-Lösung einer der bösesten Handlungen des gesamten Spiels darstellt. Lösungswege Böser Lösungsweg Die Bombe zur Explosion bringen Für diese Alternative, die sehr viel schlechtes Karma bringt, nimmt man den Auftrag von Mr. Burke an, der sich in Moriarty's Saloon befindet, die Bombe scharf zu machen. Anschließend erhält man die Kartenmarkierung Tenpenny Tower, wo man sich wiederum mit Mr. Burke unterhalten muss. Danach zündet man die Bombe per Fernauslöser und Megaton wird vernichtet. Die Belohnung besteht aus Kronkorken und einer Luxussuite im Tenpenny Tower. Die Bombe zur Explosion bringen + vorher alle Bewohner töten Eine Alternative, um an sehr viel Kronkorken und Ausrüstung zu gelangen, ist es, vor dem zweiten Treffen mit Mr. Burke alle Bewohner von Megaton zu töten und sie und deren Häuser zu plündern. Allerdings sollte man Moira Brown verschonen, da sonst die Quests rund um das Überlebenshandbuch nicht spielbar sind. Guter/neutraler Lösungsweg Die Bombe entschärfen Für die "gute" Lösung, nimmt man den Auftrag von Sheriff Lucas Simms an, die Bombe zu entschärfen. Dazu benötigt man mindestens 25 Punkte in der Fertigkeit Sprengstoff. Die Belohnung sind Kronkorken (oder alternativ gutes Karma) und ein Haus in Megaton. Die Bombe entschärfen - "gerissen" Es gibt noch eine weitere, "gerissene" Methode, die Quest "gut" abzuschließen. Man nimmt Mr. Burkes Auftrag an, erläutert diesen dann Lucas Simms. Dieser stellt Mr. Burke darauf hin zu Rede. Bei dem folgenden Disput erschießt Mr. Burke den Sheriff. Wenn man jetzt Mr. Burke zur Strecke bringt und anschließend die Bombe entschärft, erhält man bei Harden Simms, Lucas Simm's Sohn, die versprochenen Kronkorken und den Schlüssel zum Haus in Megaton. Nebenbei kann man Lucas Simms Leiche plündern und das Chinesische Sturmgewehr an sich nehmen, welches gerade im frühen Spiel eine ausgezeichnete Waffe darstellt. Optional: Ihr könnt diesem Lösungsweg folgen und zusätzlich vermeiden, dass Lucas Simms durch Mr. Burke getötet wird. Sprecht Simms an und erzählt ihm von Mr. Burke's Vorhaben. Anschließend folgt ihr Simms zur Bar und erschießt Mr. Burk noch bevor Simms den Abzug betätigen kann. Ergebnis: Simms überlebt, Mr. Burks ist tot, ihr könnt die Bombe entschärfen und erhaltet die Schlüssel zum Haus in Megaton. Optionaler Lösungsweg Es gibt eine Möglichkeit beim ersten Treffen mit Mr. Burke zu sprechen. Nachdem Ihr die Fusionsladung von Mr. Burke erhalten habt könnt ihr ihn töten. Dafür erhaltet ihr gutes Karma und riskiert nicht, dass Lucas Simms stirbt. Die anderen Bewohner Megatons reagieren nicht aggresiv. Belohnung thumb *Achievement (20 Punkte) für Xbox 360 und PC *Bronze Trophäe auf der PlayStation 3 Wenn Megaton zerstört wurde *Kronkorken **1000 - Wenn die Sprachoption am Beginn des Quests erfolgreich war. **500 - Wenn die Sprachoption gescheitert ist, oder nicht angewählt wurde *Schlüssel zur eigenen Suite im Tenpenny Tower *300 Erfahrungspunkte *schlechtes Karma (-1000) *Die Regulatoren beginnen den Spieler zu jagen Wenn die Bombe entschärft wurde *Kronkorken **500 - Wenn die Sprachoption am Beginn des Quests erfolgreich war. **100 - Wenn die Sprachoption gescheitert ist, oder nicht angewählt wurde *Schlüssel zum eigenen Haus in Megaton *300 Erfahrungspunkte *gutes Karma (+200), wenn auf die Kronkorken verzichtet wird. *Auf den Kopf des Protagonisten wird ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Die Talon Company beginnt ihn zu jagen. Sonstiges Es braucht einen Sprengstoffskill von mindestens 25 um mit der Bombe zu interagieren (scharf machen oder entschärfen). Da dies am Anfang ein Problem sein kann, wenn ihr Sprengstoff nicht geskillt wurde, gibt es dafür einen unmarkierten Nebenquest. Falls ihr eine Wahrnehmung von mindestens 5 oder Sprengstoffskill von 20 habt, könnt ihr ganz einfach Mentats zu euch nehmen. Mr. Burke wird euch verraten, dass Leo Stahl euch dieses verkaufen kann. Ihr müsst aber im Dialog mit Mr. Burke erwähnen, dass ihr Probleme mit der Konzentration habt. Danach wird dieses optionale Ziel hinzugefügt. Leo Stahl könnt ihr mit genug hohem Sprachskill davon überzeugen, dass er ein Drogenproblem hat und damit aufhören soll. Er wird euch einen Schlüssel geben mit welchem Ihr bei der Wasseraufbereitungsanlage in Megaton den Schreibtisch im hinteren Bereich plündern könnt. Er enthält Leo's Drogenvorrat. Trivia *In der Japanischen Version des Spieles wurde die Möglichkeit die Bombe scharf zu machen entfernt. Galerie FO3megatonbomb.png|Megatons Atombombe FO3 atomic bomb endslide 1.jpg FO3 atomic bomb endslide 2.jpg FO3 atomic bomb endslide 3.jpg Mr. Burke draws down on Lucas Simms.jpg Megaton destroyed.jpg| Zerstörung Megatons Megaton_Ruins.jpg|Die verstrahlen Überreste Megatons en:The Power of the Atom es:El poder de Átomo fr:Le Pouvoir de l'Atome it:Il potere dell'Atomo pl:Siła Atomu ru:Сила Атома‎ uk:Сила Атома Kategorie:Fallout 3 Nebenquests